


The Unexpected

by GoalDigger



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger
Summary: The story of two best friends who eventually fall for each other encountering numerous problems along the way.Hangman Page/OC
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character(s), hangman adam page - Relationship





	The Unexpected

**I decided to take down Serendipity and re work it with Adam Page as the future love interest.**

**Starring**

**Danielle Campbell** as Alexandria Kelly/Riley Gold

Pure Gold

Bubbly Beauty 

Girl with a chip on her shoulder

> _"I can't be in love with him. Forget the fact that he's my best friend, I don't know how to be in love anymore."_
> 
> **Stephen Woltz** as Hangman Adam Page
> 
> Anxious Millennial Cowboy
> 
> Elite Best Friend
> 
> The boy who fell for the last person he'd ever expect
> 
> _"One day I looked at her and all I could think about was kissing her."_
> 
> **Leah Van Dale** as Carmella
> 
> Faux Princess of Staten Island
> 
> Fabulous Cousin
> 
> Built in Best Friend
> 
> _"I'll always have your back Lex. Always."_
> 
> **Gionna Daddio** as Liv Morgan
> 
> Jersey Spitfire
> 
> Little Sister Vibes
> 
> Ride or Die
> 
> _"Listen Sunshine. You got this!"_
> 
> **Tyson Smith** as Kenny Omega
> 
> The Cleaner
> 
> Brotherly Love
> 
> Hype Man
> 
> _"Whether you believe it or not you're worthy of the love you don't think you deserve."_
> 
> **Brittany Baker** as Britt Baker
> 
> Evil Dentist
> 
> Sweet to the Core
> 
> Backstage Bestie
> 
> _"The two of you are so good together it's actually kind of sickening."_
> 
> **Olivia Hassler** as Penelope Ford
> 
> On Screen Bad Girl
> 
> Kind Hearted Soul
> 
> Fiercely Protective Friend 
> 
> _"You hurt her again I'll hurt you."_
> 
> **Colby Lopez** as Seth Rollins
> 
> Monday Night Messiah
> 
> Tough Teacher
> 
> Personal Motivational Speaker
> 
> _"Where's the fire Lex? That girl I met all those years ago had fire in her eyes."_
> 
> **Chelsea Green** as Chelsea Green
> 
> Hot Mess
> 
> Former Tag Partner
> 
> Road Wife
> 
> _"Show em you belong here."_
> 
> **Cody and Brandi Runnels** as Cody and Brandi Rhodes
> 
> American Dream
> 
> Power Couple
> 
> Friendly Faces
> 
> _"You are something special Lex. Never forget that."_
> 
> **And the Kelly family**
> 
> **Scott and Chris Evans** as Lucas and Noah Kelly
> 
> Overprotective AF
> 
> Big Brother Status
> 
> Biggest Fans
> 
> _"If you aren't mad at us then we aren't doing our jobs as your brothers."_
> 
> **Susan Lucci** as Nina Kelly
> 
> Mama Bear
> 
> Women's Empowerer
> 
> Earth Mama
> 
> _"I wish you could see yourself like everyone else does."_
> 
> **And**
> 
> **Anthony Geary** as James Kelly
> 
> Proud Papa
> 
> Advice Wizard
> 
> Former Wrestler
> 
> _"I don't think words can express how proud I am of you kid."_


End file.
